Domíname
by Emiita
Summary: –Muérdeme, Karin. Tú y ella pelean por el control. Porque les gusta dominar al otro. Y sin embargo, tú eres el que decide cuando domina ella y cuando lo haces tú.
1. Muérdeme

****Declaimer: ****Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Contiene lenguaje obsceno y ¿lemon? xD El fic pretendo que sea centrado en el SuiKa (al final amé la pareja xD) pero los capítulos entre si pueden tener o no relación, serían una serie de drabbles, viñetas o one-shot, dependiendo de mi inspiración xD

* * *

><p><strong>Domíname<strong>

**1.**_ Muérdeme_

* * *

><p><em>Muérdeme. Aráñame. Castígame.<em>

_Quiero que me arranques la piel a tiras y escribas tu nombre con mi sangre. _

_Soy retorcido, quizás masoquista. _

_Sip, quizás lo sea. _

_Y me gusta._

* * *

><p>Sangre.<p>

Te muerdes el labio inferior con fuerza-porque _oh, no_, no puedes evitarlo- y sientes el sabor metálico del líquido de la vida bajar por tu garganta, incluso, derramarse por tu barbilla. Ella te vuelve a atraer hacía ella, casi de manera posesiva -y te gusta cuando lo hace- y su lengua sale de su cavidad y recorre el recorrido de la traviesa gota. Sus ojos rojos te devuelven una mirada lasciva y le sonríes torcidamente, arrogante -sabes que eso la enfurece y la quieres enfadada-.

Y consigues tu objetivo.

Se lanza sobre ti, besándote con rabia. Esta sentada a ahorcajadas sobre ti -quiere dominarte, cabalgarte a sus anchas. Lo sabes también como ella sabe que tú no te dejarás. Eres un corcel, un puto corcel pura sangre desbocado.- y le das la vuelta a la situación, la acorralas con tu cuerpo. Sientes sus senos aplastarse contra tu pecho y tu rodilla separa sus muslos apretados.

– ¿Qué mierda te pasa, tiburón?

Está molesta, te mira desafiante-pese a no llevar sus gafas puestas y no ver tres en un burro.- Su pelo rojo está revuelto y esparcido sobre la almohada. La contemplas durante un instante en el que ella se revuelve, tratando de zafarse de tu agarre.

–Nada, bruja. –Le respondes como si nada–Sólo recupero el control, ya te lo presté durante mucho tiempo.

La guerra se desata.

Ella no lo acepta, se ha vuelto a enfurecer -y ya no aciertas a entender si fue por el insulto, por tu tono ególatra o que de verdad estás cumpliendo tus palabras.- Se revuelve con más violencia, sus piernas tratan de golpear tu hombría para quitar de tu rostro esa sonrisa de tiburón que tanto detesta - y joder, parece la puta niña del exorcista en plena posesión.-

Y te da exactamente igual.

Siempre es la misma rutina, tú y ella pelean por el control - el _bendito_ control.- Porque les gusta dominar al otro, tenerlo a sus pies. Y sin embargo, sabes que ella es más violenta que tú-¡tienes más fuerza! Es una jodida regla esencial. Indudablemente puedes someterla bajo tu poder _cuando quieras_- y, aun así, la dejas pelear, la dejas hacerte a _su antojo_.

Y te gusta.

_¡Demonios!_ Eres un jodido masoquista, pero te gusta cuando te golpea -o cuando lo intenta, _en su defecto_.- Te encanta provocarla con tus palabras insultantes y tus apodos ridículos -ver en sus ojos como saltan las chispas de la furia, _te excita._- No puedes evitar estremecerte _estúpidamente_ cuando ella te araña dejando una marca, _su marca_- con sus largas y afiladas uñas de bruja, dejando que la sangre brote y ella la quite con su lengua.-

Y de todos modos, por muy masoquista que seas, por mucho que te guste este jodido juego retorcido, tú tienes el control -no es como si fueras un puto calzonazos. _No,_ tú nunca-. Tú decides cuando para. Tú decides cuando domina ella, _y la dejas hacer. _Tú decides cuando dominas tú, _y la haces hacer_.

Ruedas los ojos ante su continua pataleta sin sentido -no aprende _quién_ manda- y la inmovilizas. Estrechas sus muñecas, apretándolas contra el colchón y la miras desde arriba, con tus ojos malvas clavándose en ella. Te devuelve la mirada-una mirada envenenada al verse dominada. Una mirada molesta. Una mirada de una persona que no saber _perder_.-

–Muérdeme, _Karin_. –le susurras al oído y sabes que obtienes el maldito efecto esperado-se estremece como una hoja antes de caer del árbol.-

–Que te jodan, _Suigetsu_ –replica, arrastrando las palabras, pronunciando tú nombre, imitándote -aunque, _para su desgracia_ _y tu alegría_, la voz le salga pastosa y entrecortada. _Oh, sí_, está nerviosa y jodidamente excitada.-

Sonríes de medio lado, mostrando tus dientes afilados -una sonrisa de tiburón- y la observas significativamente -tanto que no tienes ni que responderle, ella ya sabe la respuesta.-

Eso intentas. Que te jodan. Pero que lo haga ella.

* * *

><p><em>A mi, sinceramente, me gustó xD Es raro, muuuuuuuuuy raro que a mi me guste algo de lo que escribo, pero así fue xD Me encanta ese modo de narración y la pareja me parece sumamente morbosa, además, me apetecía hacer algo de este estilo y más corto de lo acostumbrado (si, más corto que mis capítulos, ya sé que a muchos no les agrada eso xD) Reconozco, eso sí, que quedó raro (como siempre xD) pero en definitiva, me gusta, solo espero que igual les guste a ustedes ^^ <em>

_Nos leemos! _


	2. Posesivo

****Declaimer: ****Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Contiene lenguaje obsceno y ¿tensión sexual? xD Es una serie de drabbles, viñetas o one-shot (dependiendo de mi inspiración xD) en el cual, los capítulos entre sí no tienen que estar estrictamente relacionados y pueden dar saltos en el tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Domíname<strong>

**2.**_ Posesivo_

* * *

><p><em>¿A dónde crees que vas?<em>

_No he acabado contigo. Déjame seguir. Quiero seguir explorando tu piel._

_¿Ya estás cansada? No te pienso dejar dormir esta noche, de todos modos._

_Además, qué carajo, nunca fue una petición, siempre fue una orden._

* * *

><p>Persistente. Si había una jodida palabra que te definiera <em>en ese instante<em>, -porque no siempre lo eras- era justo esa: persistente. La tenías acorralada contra la pared, besabas su cuello con fiereza, casi devorándolo y te importaba una _reverenda_ mierda los quejidos absurdos de ella -como siempre.- Al igual que te importaba más bien poco -por no decir nada- que estuvieras en casa del cabrón Uchiha, en uno de sus largos pasillos y expuesto a que _cualquiera_ -hablando claramente, el mismo dueño de la casa y Juugo, porque allí no entraba nadie más.- pudiera verlos. Te gustaba el peligro y la excitación que causaba dicho peligro.

–Cara pez, suéltame de una maldita vez. –Te exigió con tono demandante -y pese a todo entrecortado, falto de aire _por tu culpa_. Y como te gustaba saber que era así.-

Gruñiste contra su piel, haciéndole cosquillas con tu fuerte respiración, ignorándola _deliberadamente_. Joder. ¿Qué no era capaz de entender que no querías soltarla? Te gustaba tenerla acorralada como un cervatillo asustado -sentir su cuerpo _caliente_ aplastado contra el tuyo. _Oh, sí_.- Y, definitivamente, te gustaba besar su cuello -hasta que aparecían una de esas marcas rojizas, _chupones_, y ella se pusiera a gritar, histérica.-

–Oye, engendro, te estoy hablando. –Te volvió a reclamar, tratando -en vano, porque seamos claros, no es tan fuerte- de empujarte.

–Ya cállate, zanahoria, estoy concentrado.

La miraste a los ojos rojizos, apenas unos segundos, con claros signos de molestia por su maldita interrupción. Tus manos seguían a los costados de ella, clavados en la pared, impidiéndole el paso de cualquiera de las maneras.

–Concentrado ¿en qué? –preguntó con indicios de enojo.

Rodaste los ojos, impaciente. ¿No era obvio? ¿Acaso se le había fundido el cerebro a esa zanahoria andante?

–En esto–le susurraste al oído, estremeciéndola.

Sonreíste ladinamente y mordiste su pálida piel allí donde el pulso le latía -como un vampiro. No es como si te gustara toda esa mierda de crepúsculo y los chupasangres que brillan, pero…reconocías que podía ser excitante morder, _o_ _morderla_.- Oíste su quejido de sorpresa y quizás de dolor, pero te dio igual -es más, te gustó, porque sabías que a ella también le gustaba.-

Succionaste con tu boca una y otra vez -como si trataras de extraer algo de allí. Pero, ojo, eso no era un pecho y leche seguro que no encontrarías.- Tu lengua se paseó en círculos por donde la marca de tus dientes se notaban junto con una suculenta mancha rojiza -la misma que la definía como tuya. _Absolutamente_ tuya.-

Emitiste una pequeña carcajada ronca, contemplando tu gran obra maestra-y tan maestra, ella se pondría furiosa.-

– ¿Y ahora de qué mierda te ríes?

–Míralo tú misma. –le respondiste apartándote levemente de ella, dejándole el espacio suficiente para que pasara.

Se alejó de ti, dando tumbos, seguramente mareada por tu presencia -embriagada con tu aroma varonil, modestia aparte.- Casi corrió hasta el final del pasillo, donde se encontraba el baño y escuchaste, con una sonrisa autosuficiente dibujada en tu rostro, el chillido agudo de horror de Karin -ni que la hubiera atacado alguna especie de animal que ella consideraría _raro_ y el vería como una _monada_.-

Te acercaste con paso lento y despreocupado al lugar del _incidente _y te quedaste observándola desde el marco de la puerta. Ella se miraba el cuello, colocada desde un cierto ángulo extraño -pronto se rompería el cuello, la muy bruta- y susurraba palabras incoherente que no lograbas captar-pero que estabas dispuesto a asegurar que eran insultos hacía ti. _¡Oh, que tierna! _Porque sabías que esos insultos sólo te los dedicaba a ti_._-

– ¡Tú! Gran imbécil. –te señaló con un dedo. –Mira lo que me hiciste.

Dirigiste sus ojos malvas a la zona rojiza, _el centro de la discordia_, que adornaba perfectamente su cuello, que destacaba entre la palidez de su piel y te volviste a felicitar a ti mismo -quedó esplendido. Ciertamente, eras un genio en lo que respecta a marcar. _¡Bien por ti!-_

–_Oh_, qué descuido de mi parte. –dijiste de manera teatral y fingiendo una preocupación que no sentías- lo habías hecho a propósito y ella lo sabía.-

– ¡Mentiroso! –_Touché_. – ¿Y ahora qué hago? Tendré que tapármelo.

Frunciste el ceño, ahora enojándote tú. ¿Taparlo? Fue hecho con la clara intención de lucirlo, no de taparlo -querías marcarla como tuya, hacerle saber a los demás, _y a ella misma_, que él era su puto dueño.-

–Histérica, no es para tanto. –chasqueaste la lengua, impaciente, irritado. –Y no tienes que taparlo.

– ¿Qué no tengo que taparlo? –Te observó, con esos ojos rojizos echando chipas-jurarías que estaba a punto de convertirse en la psicótica Carrie White. _Sip_, has visto esa jodida película y después de verla, aunque no lo deseas admitir, estuviste durante una semana viendo chicas que se parecían _sospechosamente_ a Carrie.-

–Nop.

– ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Lucirlo como un trofeo? –Sus puños se cerraron-estaba a esto de pegarte y tú, como el jodido masoquista que eres, estabas esperándolo.-

–Sip.

Y sonreíste, una sonrisa de tiburón -una de esas que odiaba. Y desataste a la fiera enjaulada.-

– ¡Maldito bastardo posesivo!

Con ese simple grito -de guerra, _supusiste_- se lanzo a por ti. Quería golpearte, aplastar tu puta cara de pez y destrozar todos y cada uno de tus dientes afilados -y todo eso lo supiste con su _simple_ expresión de rabia. Era fácil de leer y predecir. Aparte de que no variaba mucho en su forma de actuar, _no contigo_.-

Y aun así, no logró mucho-¿y qué esperaba? ¿Qué te dejaras golpear? No, _no tan fácil_.-

Porque esquivaste su golpe mortal -una vez más. Lo que demuestra que tú posees el control- y la besaste –dejándole claro a ella, _quién_ tiene el control. Y Karin no lo tiene.-

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, si les soy sincera, me gustó más el otro, pero...no quedó tan mal como creía, además, lo que es la idea en sí, me gusta, me fascina y con tal de que a mi me agrade, pues...qué más da xD<em>

_Por cierto, este capítulo se lo dedico a mi Gemela viciosa (la que denomino este fic con Sado-leve xD) y la que me animó a subirlo y compartirlo con los demás seres de este planeta xD ¿Viste? ¡Sí me acordé! mi cortas neuronas de pez si dieron pa' más xD_

_Gracias por leer y sobre todo por comentar ^^_

_Nos leemos!_


	3. Violáceo

******Declaimer: ******Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Lo mismo que en los dos anteriores xD

* * *

><p><strong>Domíname<strong>

**3.**_ Violáceo._

* * *

><p><em>Muévete. Quiero más. Quiero sentirte excitada y escuchar tus gemidos, mientras te mueves. <em>

_Sip, eso es. Mueve las caderas de adelante hacia atrás. _

_Arriba y abajo. _

_¡Muévete! No pienso repetírtelo. Si dejas de moverte, te moderé._

* * *

><p>La miras fijamente desde tu posición en el marco de la puerta. Con esa camisa larga violeta, cubriéndole lo justo y necesario, burlándose de tu maldito autocontrol -porque en realidad tú no tienes nada de <em>eso<em>, hace falta una provocación, _sólo una_, para caer. Y te gusta.- Te preguntas si lo hace apropósito, pero claro, es ella -ella siempre será _ella_ y tú siempre serás _tú_. En todo lo que ella haga, tú verás un fallo, algo que criticar, y ella se ofenderá y te gritará y golpeará. Tú esperas eso, _impaciente_.-

– ¿Qué haces, zanahoria? ¿No podías dormir? –Te acercas a ella y aspiras su aroma -¿incluso para dormir se echa perfume o será su olor natural?-

Se ha asustado, tú la has asustado. Voltea a verte y se lleva las manos al pecho y susurra una maldición apenas audible -pero tú la escuchas, _siempre lo haces_.-

–Idiota–sisea, enojada. – ¿No es obvio que vine por un vaso de agua?– mueve el vaso en su mano, menándolo en tu cara.

–Si querías agua, podrías habérmelo dicho –susurró en su oído. –Te hubiera dejado usarme como vaso.

Y sonríes -una sonrisa de tiburón, de dientes afilados y, quizás, macabra.-

Te acercas más a ella, acorralándola contra la encimera. Le quitas el vaso de las manos y ella tiembla, involuntariamente, claro -porque ella es Karin y ella, _se supone_, no tiembla cuando tú te acercas a ella. Sin embargo, lo hace. _Y te encanta_.- Vuelves a aspirar su aroma y, sin saber por qué exactamente, percibes cierto olor que se asemeja a la gasolina - te gusta ese jodido olor, y es irónico, ella es tu puta gasolina, la que te enciende y crea las llamas.-

Estas lo suficientemente cerca como para besarla –y _¡diablos!_ Quieres hacerlo, pero la _provocas_. Quieres venganza por su osadía de la blusa violácea. No importa que ella ni siquiera se dé cuenta.- Tus manos se anclan en su cintura, atrayéndola hacía ti. Lames su mejilla, de arriba abajo, la notas tensarse por tu acto y apretar con fuerza tus bíceps. Te quiere hacer daño, no es como si te importara.

Poco a poco, subes la camisa -la condenada camisa- arrastrándola por su piel. Descubres, no sin cierta satisfacción, que no lleva más que unas bragas -unas rosadas. ¿Siempre tiene que ir a juego?-

– ¿Qué demonios haces, tiburón? Suéltame. –pese a todo suena entrecortada, expectante.

No te molestas en contestarle, le muerdes el labio inferior con fuerza, clavándole tus dientes en su carne. Un gemido aflora de su garganta. Sientes el jodido sabor metálico de la sangre, _de su sangre_, en tu boca, y no te importa -tú querías _eso, _castigarla.- Ella se mueve, tratando de zafarse de tu agarre, loca por liberarse, aunque no consigue mucho, sólo hacerse más daño -y ahí está de nuevo, no te deja dominarla.- Logras detenerla, le separas las piernas con una de tus rodillas y la aprisionas más contra la encimera, importándote una reverenda mierda lastimarla -porque tú nunca eres lindo o suave. _Nop_, esas mariconadas se las dejas a otros.-

Sueltas su labio con violencia -harto de su desfase-.

–Estate quieta, bruja–la amenazas en un tono tan bajo y embriagante que hipnotiza a la vez que asusta -y aun así, sabes que ella no se intimidará. Masoquista como ella sola, tú la acompañas en el juego.-

Tus dedos juegan con el elástico de la prenda rosada, entretenido con esto -y de paso provocándola, _más_.- Y te preguntas si estará tan excitada como parece estarlo -porque lo notas en sus ojos, esos rubíes ensombrecidos.-

–No me des orde…

La interrumpes. No con un beso, una palabra o una mirada. _Nop_, la acallas con un gemido que le haces emitir al introducir tu mano por dentro de la braga, explorando su intimidad y deleitándote en su humedad -porque realmente, la jodida, está mojada.- Masajeas su clítoris y te clava las uñas en la espalda -notas el escozor, pero no te rehúsas, te encanta que te trate_ así_. Porque ella tampoco es linda o suave. _Es como tú_.-

Introduces uno de tus dedos en su sexo, pero no te mueves, esperas -esperas que ella se mueva, deseosa de sentir lo que tú le puedes dar.- Y pese a que ella no quiera, sus caderas rotan en círculos, restregándose contra tu dedo. Sin embargo, lo sacas nuevamente. Un gruñido de protesta te recibe y vuelves a sonreír con sorna -¿no era ella la que quería que te alejaras?-

Mirándola fijamente a los ojos, te llevas tu mano a la boca y chupas ese dedo que antes estuvo en su interior. El sabor de ella -dulce, pero, a la vez, salado. _Tan ella_- se mezcla con tu saliva y baja por tu garganta.

Karin no ha dejado de observar ese gesto, anonadada. Tiene la boca ligeramente abierta, casi pareciendo un pececillo en busca de aire -tiene la garganta seca y las palabras no surgen. Sigue caliente, _inacabada_.- Sus mejillas están sonrojadas -por el momento, y quizás, por el enojo de ser interrumpida en su placer.-

Sabes que en cualquier instante va a explotar -sus puños están apretados- así que, te alejas de ella, como si de verdad nunca hubiera pasado _nada_ -como si de verdad no tuvieras tu polla dura, embutida dentro de esos estúpidos pantalones. Como si no te doliera, mierda.-

Sin embargo, antes de salir de la cocina, te giras por última vez y la observas, aún, aferrada a la encimera.

–Me gusta esa camisa–tus ojos le envían una mirada lasciva –Te queda bien el violeta, Karin.

Y la llamas por su nombre porque quieres que sepa que hablas _en serio_ -porque no es una simple provocación o critica a ella. _Es un alago_. Joder, sino lo fuera, no estarías excitado ¿no?-

* * *

><p><em>Volví, otra vez xD ¿Sinceramente? Me gusta más que el anterior, pero no más que el primero xD De todos modos, lo veo raro xD<em>

_Gracias por sus reviews ^^_

_Nos leemos! _


End file.
